Ghostwalker
by Shadow-chaser1
Summary: Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban and then he disappeared. Three years later he comes back to save the wizarding world once again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Rebeka everything else belongs to Rowling and Christine Feehan.

Chapter One: Because

A person can never understand how terrible something is until they experience it for themselves. When I first found out Sirius Black, the Azkaban escapee, was my godfather, I was terrified. But later I found that having someone out there who loves you and cheers you on is the best thing in the world. I understand now. I understand everything he went through while in Azkaban. Agony. Betrayal. More agony. Grief. Knowledge that the ones he had loves were killed because of the change in secret keepers. Then, finally, the madness that slowly consumes every thought. Every breath. Until nothing is left but an empty shell that is controlled by an insane mind.

I still haven't broken. I know my name, who betrayed me, where I am. It's been three years now. I've kept track of the time. I've trained myself in wandless magic and I know my animagus forms.

Suddenly I heard some commotion outside my cell. The door opened and three cloaked figures stood there.

"Take him." A voice commanded.

When I woke is wasn't to the dank, dark prison cells of Azkaban, but to a brightly lit room. On the wall to my right, hung an impressive display of weapons for many different time periods and cultures. On the wall to my left, was painted a huge family tree. I heard the door open, but didn't see anyone come in. Then I felt something jump onto my legs. I looked down and saw two clouded leopard cubs climbing all over my legs. Someone knocked on the door and then walked in.

"I hope you are decent." said a cheerful voice. "'Cause I'm comin' in."

When I looked up I saw a very pregnant woman. She had blond hair bobbed to just below her ears that gave her an exotic look.

"Oh," she said. "I see you already have some company. Well, My name is Briony. I brought some food for you. There are some sweatpants, a tank top, and briefs on the chair. Eat, get dressed and come on out. Everyone wants to meet you." She left and closed the door silently.

There was toast, eggs, and orange juice on the tray. I ate the toast and eggs then gulped down the orange juice. I stood and pulled on the clothes. I heard a loud thunk behind me and turn to see the leopard cubs wrestling. I pulled them apart. The cubs growled at me but soon found that the sweatpants were more interesting than fighting. I opened the door and walked down the hall. When I got to the kitchen, I was met with an interesting sight. Seven huge men were sitting at the table talking and eating. Five women were leaning on the counter drinking coffee. Another girl was at the stove cooking.

"Well looky here, he's finally joined the living."

I couldn't tell who spoke, but suddenly I found myself under intense scrutiny from twelve pairs of eyes.

"Leave the boy alone ya big idiots. Leave him some food too." the girl at the stove turned around. "Well come on then, eat something before these idiots devour all the food. Gator move over, the boy is all skin and bones."

As soon as she spoke I saw a seat and a place setting. As soon as I sat down, the talking resumed. A plate full of fluffy cheesy eggs, toast, bacon, and a big glass of milk was set down in front of me. I realized the cubs had climbed into my lap and looking at me expectantly. I broke up some of the bacon and fed it to them. The purred and butted my stomach with their heads. The women pulled up some chairs and also sat down to started eating.

The girl at the stove finished cooking and sat down beside me. " I am Rebeka, everyone calls me Beka. This is Briony," she pointed to the blond beside me. " Next to her is her twin Marigold. Then Dahlia, Saber, and Flame. "The guys are Jack and his twin Ken," I got the impression of dark hair and silver gray eyes, "Gator," a Cajun with tan skin, dark hair and eyes. "Kaden," dark skin, tall and imposing. "Then finally Nicolas, who every body calls Nico." Dark skin, silent hunter. "We are called Ghostwalkers. The Girls and I were taken from orphanages and experimented on. The guys are ex-military. They volunteered to be experimented on. I took you from the prison because I could feel the agony and grief you were going through and it was driving me crazy. I have no idea who you are or what you did to go to that horrible place but me and the others believe in second chances."

Harry hesitated before he spoke.

"You do not have to tell us your life story now, however if it ever, if anything from your past would prove life threatening to us, we will make you tell us." Rebeka said.

"My name is Harry Potter. I was born and raised in England. My parents were wizards and were killed by my enemy when I was only a baby. He tried to kill me too, but the spell bounced back at him and destroyed his body. I was raised by my mother's sister and her family. They despised me because I was 'abnormal' and a 'freak' because I too was a wizard like my parents. When I was eleven, I went to a wizarding school called Hogwarts. During my seven years at Hogwarts I faced my enemy in one form or another. Each time I was wounded to the extreme and it took several weeks to recover each year. After I graduated, I decided I was tired of being hunted so I became the hunter. I went my enemy's lair and killed him and a couple hundred of his followers. They threw me into the prison that you took me from. All the people that I believed supported me and were family turned their backs on me and they too called me murderer."

There was silence in the room. Everyone looked a little thoughtful. Rebeka spoke up. " Well Harry, I think that we could use your magic to defeat Whitney. You do not have to help if you don't want to. If you decide to leave and start a new life, we will give you a new identity and find you a place were you won't be bothered by other wizards and witches. However, if you do decide to help us then you will be given extensive training in hand to hand and weapons combat. We will also give you a new name and history. We don't want anyone tracking you here. What do you say?"

Harry sat quietly for two minutes. "I will join you."


	2. The Letter and Coming Home

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything except the plot and Rebeka. Everything else belongs to Rowling or Feehan, unfortunately.

Jacob Thomas Norton is our favorite hero.

Chapter 2: The Letter

_Harry has been gone for four years now. I can't believe we treated him like that. I know Snape and Hermione feel the same way. I think Snape is more incredulous that we treated our "Golden Boy" like shit. I really miss him._ Ginny Weasley sat on her bed. _Wherever he is I hope that he is okay._

_In America_

Jacob Thomas Norton sat in the living room of the huge house that was the base of operations for the Ghostwalkers. _I wonder if anyone has even thought about me while I've been gone._ Jackson thought to himself._ I really miss Ginny and Hermione. They were the only ones who thought the same of me. They supported what I had done to Voldemort and his followers._ The door to his room opened. Beka walked in.

"Hey handsome." she plopped down beside him in a chair. "What'cha thinking about?"

"Do think anybody really misses me?" Jacob asked.

" Well, from what you have told me about your supposed friends, I would say Hell No!"

"But what if just maybe-"

"Jake, are you home sick?" Beka asked bluntly.

"Maybe just a little. But maybe a part of it is that I want to go back and see if anyone thought that what I did was good and not evil."

At that moment, a brown barn owl flew threw the window. The owl dropped the letter onto Jacob's lap and settled onto the arm of his chair. The letter read:

Potter,

What you feared has come to pass. Voldemort has an heir. Lucius Malfoy has taken up where Voldemort left off. Come back soon or your sisters and others who still fully support you, will be killed.

Snape

"Well fuck me." Jacob said. "I didn't know that old git knew where I had been taken to."

"Will you go?" Beka asked quietly.

"Only if I have some support from my family." he said.

"Won't that be frowned upon? I mean you bringing muggles to the wizarding world."

"I don't give a flying fuck. You and the others are my family now. I want some of you to go with me. It will be nice to have some support."

"Well who do you want to go?" Beka asked.

"Gator, Flame, Nico, Dahlia, and you."

Nico_?_ Beka called.

_Yeah baby girl._

_How do you guys feels like going on a road trip?_

_In England, Three days later._

Gator and the others stepped off the boat, collected their luggage, and portkeyed to Hogsmeade. Upon arriving, Jacob got three rooms at an inn and took the luggage up stairs. As the sun was setting, they went downstairs and got food and drink and chose a table in a dark corner. After eating, they began planning their next move when the doors suddenly the doors swung open and in walked three cloaked figures. Harry followed them with his eyes, not paying attention to the conversation around him.

"Well, look what we have here." A voice sneered.

Harry looked up to see Hermione, Ginny, and Snape standing in front of the table. "Hello Severus."

"Oh I see how it is Harry, give your professor a hello but not you sisters." Hermione turned and started walking off in a huff.

Harry laughed and chased after Hermione. He caught her and swung her into a big bear hug. Then he gave a bear hug to Ginny too. After he put them down, he took a deep breath. "It is good to see you guys. I really missed you. Did they finally decide that I am innocent?" he asked a bit causticly.

"Yes. They did. Ron and the others still think your gonna kill Malfoy and become the next Dark Lord though. On a higher note, we have some really good news Harry." Ginny said.

"What?" he asked

" Sirius isn't dead. He came back through the Veils and is living with Remus in their house."

"Really?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"Really Really." Ginny said. Go get your-"

"Before we go to Hogwarts I want you two meet the people who saved me from Azkaban." Jacob led over to the table. "This is Raoul Fontenot and his wife, Flame. The other couple is Nicolas Trevane and Dahlia, his wife. The other person is Nico's sister Rebeka. Guys, this is Severus Snape, he teaches potions, and these two lovely ladies are my sisters, Hermione and Ginny Potter.


	3. Down With Dumbles!

Dis Claim Her: I don't own shit except for the plot and Beka, everything else belongs to Feehan and Rowling............. Pleasing and Ta-ankking You

Chapter 3: Reunions and Planning

Jacob and Beka sat on a very comfy, black leather couch in the living room of Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus were going to be here in half an hour so they waited. The others were in the kitchen eating still and making plans for defeating Malfoy, the new Dark Lord. Beka had laid her head across Jacob's legs and was drifting off. Jacob was running his hand through Beka's hair and thinking deep thoughts. Beka stirred and starred at Jacob.

"Do you know it's really to hard to sleep when you think, at all." Beka said

Jacob grinned "Your just jealous because you can't think at all."

Beka pushed Jacob off the couch and wrestled with him. She finally got him pinned to the floor when someone cleared their throat at the door. Beka looked up through her hair at two men. Both tall and good-looking, but one had gray streaks running through his hair and the other had the look of someone who has seen something no one should ever see.

"Look Remus, our cub is finally growing up....." Sirius wiped at fake tears.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Hello cub." he said.

_Lemme up Beka._ Jacob sent to his captor.

_Why, this is fun!!!_ She giggled and rolled to the side.

Jacob stood up and faced his godfathers. He tackled Sirius in a hug and wouldn't let go. "I've missed you Siri." Harry mumbled into Sirius' shirt.

"I've missed you too cub." Sirius said.

"Who is your friend cub?" Remus asked

"This is Rebeka Fontenot. She is the younger sister of the the couple that adopted me." Jacob said.

"Please just call me Beka, everyone does." she said.

"It is good to meet you Beka. I am-"

"I know who you are. Jacob told me all about his two favorite Maruadering Godfathers."

Remus raised his eyebrow and looked at Jacob. "Your new name I presume."

Jacob grinned "yes."

Gator and the others filed into the rooms. He looked at both the men in the rooms and looked at Jacob. "This is them I suppose."

Jacob nodded.

"I am Raoul Fontenot, but everyone calls me Gator. This is my wife Flame, and my friends Nicolas and Dahlia Trevane."

They all settled into the various chairs and loveseats around the room. "So what now?" Sirius asked.

Jacob got a wolfish grin on his face. "Now we begin Operation Down With Dumbles and the Dragon."

Sorry the chap. so short I've finally started college and my brain is chalk full of other ideas for stories as well as school work. Now click the little button at the bottom and all will be totally awesome


	4. Plans and Talking

AN: Hey everyone. I'm on a role this week. This will be second chapter posted this and so very proud of myself! YEAH!!!!!! Anyway...... I hope that is any of you, my very valued readers, if you have any ideas about this story or my Triad story then please feel free to tell and I will take it into consideration, and if it good enough or goes along with my idea for these two story then I might just include it in my story. Wishing everyone a wonderful day!

Shadow

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and Rebecca. Everything else belongs to Christine Feehan or Rowling.

Chapter 3: The beginning of some plans

Jacob stood at the foot of his four poster bed in his room shared with Rebeka. All the couples had rooms of their own of on the other side of the common room. Rebeka had already curled up in the bed, and she was fast asleep. Everyone else had gone to their own rooms for the night, but he was waiting for Snape and his sisters to show for a meeting. It was almost a quarter to midnight when they came.

"Now that we are here, why don't you guys give me all the information you have gathered on Malfoy." Jacob said.

" Draco has dealt with Dark magic since the beginning of his sixth year. Even though it has been eight years since that year, the magic has corrupted his and soul to the point where he is beginning to create horcruxes." Snape drawled.

"He has gotten to the point where he is almost twice as insane as Voldemort was. He keeps no one close to him to share his plans with, in fact most of have left his service and have become neutral families in this upcoming battle and then went into war." Ginny said softly.

Hermione scowled "He kidnaps witches and rapes them hoping to get a heir, but if nothing happens within a year, then Malfoy tortures and kills them. He surrounds himself mainly with Weres, vampires, and dementors. We believe that if someone were able to kill all the creature allies or send an emissary to persuade them to leave Malfoy then we could just go in, destroy the horcruxes, and then finish him off for good."

The door to Jacob's room opened unnoticed. "Jake?" Beka whispered softly.

Jacob whipped his head and looked at Beka and saw tear tracks on her face. Her opened his arms and Beka rushed forward and curled up on his lap. Her nose rested near the hollow of his throat and inhaled deeply, his scent calming her quickly. Jacob rubbed her back calmingly and whispered softly to her and soon she was fast asleep.

"Is she alright?" Ginny whispered.

"She will be fine. She has really bad nightmares and normally I am there to calm her when she wakes up screaming and crying." Harry whispered. "How many horcruxes has Malfoy made?"

"As far as we know, he has only made two. One is his nimbus 2001 from school and the other is a necklace that hangs around his neck and as far as we know, he never removes it." Hermione said softly.

"What about Dumbles?"

"We think that when you were taken from Azkaban, Dumbles finally lost what little sanity that he still held. But on the other hand, we must never forget that he is a master manipulator. We see more often that he is manipulating students, especially the muggle-born students, as soon as they step foot into Hogwarts. Shaping them into the perfect little wizards and witches that help run his vision of the perfect wizarding world." Snape whispered.

A whimper escaped Beka throat and Jacob rubbed her back and started to rock her a little bit. She calmed for a few minutes before whimpering louder and becoming restless. This time, Nico stepped from his room and pulled Beka into his arms and walked with her back into his room. The door closed and no more sound was heard.

"Alright everyone. We will finish this tomorrow. Get some sleep, it's going to be a long, rough souple of months." Harry said standing.

They all exchanged goodbyes and hugs and returned to their own beds.

Please don't forget to review!!! :)


	5. Training, planning, and playing

AN: Hey everyone, I think this chapter might be a little longer than what I have previously posted. One of my lovely, wonderful, reviewers asked to see what Jacob's power would be if he had the genetic mutations and all that stuff. It's been a while since I read the books, so please forgive any mistakes I make in this chapter. I am also going to be going deeper into the plans to bring out more on the villians. I also hope to bring back the cubs I mentioned in the first or second chapter. I would like to put in Dobby, but I don't think I will be able to do his character justice. Also a thank you to all my precious reviewers right now. I hope y'all like this chapter.

Blessings

Chapter 5: Training, planning, and playing

Jacob woke slowly to the feeling of being wrapped in a cocoon of human warmth. Rebeka had returned to their room some time during the night and had wrapped her arms and legs around his body. The door slowly opened and the leopard cubs tumbled into the room. Nico followed soon after.

"Good morning brat." he said softly.

"Morning Nico." Jacob said. "What time did you bring her back into the room?"

"I didn't." Nico said. "She left our bed about three in the morning and came back here. She kept mumbling something about going back to her teddy bear."

Jacob laughed softly.

Beka stirred as the soft pillow under her head rumbled with sound. She slapped the pillow several times until it stopped moving with a soft groan. Wait a minute, pillows didn't groan. Beka peeked through her lashes and saw that she was curled into Jake's chest. She felt the weight of the leopards on her legs and her stomach.

"Morning sleepyhead. Did you sleep better last night?" he asked softly.

"Morning Jakey." Beka mumbled softly. "Do you have any coffee?"

"Not yet. I could ask Dobby to bring some up while you take a shower."

"Yes please," she mumbled. "Can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yeah brat." Jake unwrapped himself from Beka and pulled her out of bed. " Go take a shower, coffee and breakfast will be here soon."

Two hours later, fully awake and having eaten, Beka walked through the halls of the castle looking for the dungeons and from there, the potions class. Jake had told her a lot about the potion class, saying that it was in many ways, like a chemistry class. Twenty minutes of being lost and walking in circles, Beka found the classroom. She heard Severus snapping at the students inside. She opened the door and poked her head inside. Noxious fumes assaulted her nose and made her sneeze repeatedly.

"Miss Trevane, please come in." Severus said. " Are you just going to watch, or just looking?"

"Just looking Severus. Jake told that this class was like muggle chemistry so I thought I would just peek in." Beka said softly. She smiled at the students. "Hello kiddies!!" She giggled and waved goodbye to Severus then closed the door.

Beka then climbed up to the seventh(1) floor and paced in front of a section of wall. A few minutes later a door appeared. She pulled open the door and inside was an Asian style dojo, weapons hung on the wall and the floor was covered with practice mats. She thought for a moment ad practice dummies appeared all around the room. Several hours later Beka finished her last practice and she pulled a towel off of a nearby wall and dipped it into a basin of water that stood nearby. In the door in the room stood Harry with several of the others and some of the people from Hogwarts.

"Hello Bubby!" Beka said.(2)

"Hello brat. Did you have a good practice?" Jake asked.

"Of course. Who are your friends?"

"You already know 'Mione and Ginny, the guys are Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley. Ron is Ginny's brother." Jake said. "Ron, Nev, this is my good friend Rebeka Trevane."

"Hello guys, it is wonderful to see you girls again."

"That was bloody awesome!" Ron exclaimed.

"Can we learn to do things that you were doing Rebeka?" Neville asked.

"Sure, I'll teach y'all. However, I will warn you now, this training is hard and taxing. This isn't something that y'all can just jump into, I want all of you, who want to learn fight, to think through this for the rest of the week and then let me know your decision."

In the deepest part of the Amazonian Rain Forest, far past where any type of civilization would be, there was a huge fortress. The wards around the building were extensive and hid the fortress from the prying eyes of people and animals that were native to the forest. Then the peace of the forest was destroyed when screams of pain and anguish filled the air. Bolts of bright light were flying thick through the air destroying anything in its path. Just as suddenly as the screaming began, it quit, now the only sounds were the heavy breathing of the attackers.

"M'lord," a masked spoke hesitantly.

"What is it Goyle?" The heavily cloaked man snapped.

"The village is destroyed and the women have been taken to the dungeons."

"Well done Goyle, are any of the men injured?"

"No m'lord, only the villagers."

"Excellent, fall back to the fortress. Spread the word that there will be a meeting tonight."

"As you wish m'lord.

"Jakey!!!! It's snowing, can we go play outside? PLEASE?!?!" Beka pleaded

"Now Beka -" Jake began.

" Please please please please?!?!?!?!"

" Alright, lets see if we can find some of the students that want to join us."

"Yeah! I love you bubby!" Beka half squealed.

They ran through the halls grabbing random students that Jake remembered from his time at Hogwarts. After they found eighteen other people, they split into two groups and started building forts. Ten minutes later, the snowballs were flying hard and fast and every once and awhile people heard screams and squeals of people getting hit with iceballs. Several times people were captured and then dunked into snowbanks and left to make their own way out. Almost three hours later, twenty people staggered into the Great Hall soaking wet and in high spirits. Jacob and Beka made a fast retreat to their rooms to get a warm shower and dry clothes. After climbing out of the showers, they dressed and met out in the common area. They found the grown clouded leopards rolling around on the floor snarling and hissing at each other.

Jacob smiled and whistled sharply, "Deanoic, Tebridë, heel!"(3) The cubs broke apart and sulked over to Jacob and rubbed all over his legs, twinning in and out. The cubs were fully grown now, their heads came to just above Jacob's knee. Deanoic had a white stripe running down the middle of his face and Tebridë had a tan stripe running down the middle of her face. Jacob headed for the door and the cubs followed on his heels. Beka came flying from her room and grabbed onto his arm.

" Hello handsome, you clean up nice." she said laughingly.

"Hello brat. Did you have a nice shower?" Jacob asked.

"Yep!"

Jacob slung his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side, "Come on brat, let's go get some food, I'm starving! I need food!"

Beka giggled and walked quickly down to the Great Hall with Jacob and the cubs.

I can't remember if the Room of Requirement is on the fifth or the seventh floor and I don't have the books, but if someone knows please let me know!!

I do call two of my brothers this and they respond so don't dis it!

Deacoin and Tebridë are elvish for spotted cat, unoriginal I know but I couldn't think of anything else.

If there are any flames I will use them to make a nice cozy fire. I love the smell of smoke!!!!

Thanks!

.us/name_ - This is where I got the names of the leopards. Deacoin is the male version of "spotted cat" and Tebrid**ë is the female version.**

.org/wiki/Clouded_Leopard – this is where you can see a picture of a clouded leopard. They are very interesting creatures

Please Review


End file.
